Betrayal
by Lendrir
Summary: One-shot, for now. A story of heartbreak and betrayal. AU in which Harry exists in the same time as Tom.


**Summary:** One-shot, for now. A story of heartbreak and betrayal. AU in which Harry exists in the same time as Tom.

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

**Warnings: **blood, violence, tragedy, slash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Everything belongs to the amazing J. .

**Words:** 1360

**A/N:** This is my first work of fan fiction and I'm not a native English speaker. That being said, please don't be too harsh. I wrote this story because I've read amazing stories on this website and I really want to give to the fandom.

* * *

I guess this shouldn't surprise me. In this last months he has been so distant and cold. It began with missed lunches and dinners, with little excuses. Then his whole demeanour about me started to change. He doesn't look at me with the same eyes as before. The kind of eyes that tells you "I love you" without even saying a word. The little smiles and the tender caresses became things of the past, and now the air of impatience is always present when I'm with him. When I think about it, I guess I ought to be grateful for all this years of happiness, of love.

We met at Hogwarts in our first year but it was only in our fifth we started to talk with each other. It all started with a charms assignment that had us pair up for the semester. We used to meet in the library to work on it and, little by little, the discussions about our project became debates about our views on a great number of subjects that had nothing to do with charms. The awkwardness present in the beginning started to fade and I started to look forward to these moments together, even if it was only for some minutes in a corridor to trade a few words. The year passed and it was usual to see us together doing something or simply standing near each other. Then the summer came and we didn't see each other till September.

It was common knowledge that he lived at an orphanage, and I could grasp from the way he talked about it that he hated the place. The only form of communication between us was of letters that I was careful to only send during the night so that he wouldn't get into trouble with the people at the orphanage. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to visit him with the war going on and him living in London, my parents would never allowed it. I spent my summer practising so I could be an auror like my father and godfather. It was in times like these that I was really happy that both my parents were magical for the reason that I could use magic outside the school, without even being seventeen, because of the wards in the manor.

Our sixth year was perhaps both the most wretched and happiest in my life. It started with him ignoring me and being his charming self for everyone else. I couldn't understand what was happening. I was so worried that I had said something that had hurt him or that he simply grew bored with me... For the first few weeks I tried to make him talk to me but after a while, after so many failures, I decided to give up. I started to act like in the years before, with both of us knowing of each other but never talking. I got my first girlfriend and for a while, I could ignore the ache on my chest every time I would cross paths with him. I was supposed to be happy. I had my friends with me, my girlfriend, I was one of the best in my year in school and my quidditch team had won all the matches, but I couldn't really care for that. My parents were the only reason I was still able to keep on going without breaking. They found out somehow, during the summer, about the person that I started to have feelings for and they knew that something had happened. It really wasn't too hard I guess. My letters were closer of being reports of my days than the cheery letters of someone in love. So they gave me strength, they showed me that I was still loved even if the person I had fallen for couldn't lose one minute of his time to even talk with me. I always admired my parents, they were always my role models, who I aspire to be. Because of that, it was rather easy to choose my career. It was being an auror, like my father, or a healer, like my mother. The fact that I'm not really good at potions or healing magic really gave me only one possible choice.

Things eventually changed. One moment I was returning to the Gryffindor tower after a date, in which I had had my first kiss, and the next I was being pushed into an empty classroom. The person responsible really didn't surprise me. I was ecstatic because he was looking at me again, but before I was able to say anything, he was kissing me, and it was nothing like my first kiss. My first kiss was…well, wet is a good description. This kiss was like fireworks, and fire, and a happiness I really couldn't explain because I really didn't care to. We stayed like that for some time and I could only think that I didn't want it to end. I didn't want it to be a dream or a one-time thing. The kiss ended but we still stayed together in each other arms, as neither of us wanted to let go of the other. He started to explain himself, how happy he was for finally having someone who didn't tried to use him, that was true and kind to him without wanting anything for it, a true friend. But then his feelings started to change, and being friends wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to kiss me, to hold me, and never let go. Feelings like those weren't normal to him and they scared him. For someone like him, who barely acknowledges his ordinary feelings, starting to feel something so overwhelming like love was like being in the middle of the ocean without knowing how to swim. He ran away and ignored me. He told me that in the beginning it was going well. It wasn't so bad and that he was always going to remember our time together. But then I started to date, he started to feel jealous and everything he planned didn't seem to work any longer. When he saw me kissing my girlfriend he snapped and decided that all his worries didn't matter anymore.

I broke up with my girlfriend the next day and we started dating right after. I was so glad. Every day was like living in a dream. We laughed, talked, kissed, made love, cried and fought only to make up the day after. We were happy and there was a world of possibilities ahead of us.

I really don't know why I'm remembering all of this now. I can't move. I probably won't be able to wake up after this. I should have seen the signs that things were not all right. I always knew beforehand when something wrong was going to happen and this morning I had that feeling again. I tried to be ready for everything that could happen on this raid that we have been organising for almost nine months, but nothing could have been enough to make me ready for this. Seeing the person you love most looking at you with a face resembling ice, with people you know capable of killing you without the slightest hesitation, wanted criminals, was enough to make anyone unable to move. Even after being hit with a curse I can't take my eyes of him. My fiancé. The person I was hoping to spend the rest of my life with.

I can feel myself getting weaker, probably because of the blood loss. The world is starting to become unfocused, the cold is spreading out throughout my body but I still can't take my eyes from him. Tom Riddle. How is it possible that after something like this, this kind of betrayal that makes me want to crawl in a hole to cry, my feelings for him are still the same. I'm still in love with him. I guess that what we told each other years ago was true after all, for my part at least. My heart will belong to him till I die, there will be no one else.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! I'll probably write another chapter since I really hate when a story doesn't have a happy ending. I get so sad. If you notice any mistakes please tell me and please review! Happy Valentine's Day and eat lots of chocolates!


End file.
